Aislin's Odyssey
by VikingCellist
Summary: For an English assignment, It's an original odyssey (or another chapter...) Using Norse Mythology and my own heroine. Its kinda... supposed to be in the style of homers Odyssey... or that general idea. R&R...pleaaaaaaaaase. might be g... better safe th


Allison Anderson Mrs. Brantley-Jackson English 9, 3rd hour 7, January 2003 Creative, Option C Terror of the She-Kraken  
  
In the beginning of Midgard, In the land of the Norse, During a time when champions were few. Monsters and demons still roamed, Wrecking havoc upon the people.  
  
The day came when the Norns, Demigoddesses of fate, Called upon their vassal to assist the people of Alesund, Aislin, Warrior Maiden of the Norns, was summoned to Tor Ness by her Mistresses.  
  
She arrived on the desolate Island of the Grey Seals, Aislin, Strong enough to best any man. A woman of incomparable intelligence and beauty. She waited to learn of her Mistresses' wishes. It was then the beginning of summer. Aislin landed her boat on the rocky shore And looked around for her Mistresses The three of them stood in a row, Before the stone monument that had been erected, To the honor of the Norns.  
  
Verthandi, demigoddess of the present, spoke first to Aislin. "The people at Alesund need help," Then she stared off into the distance, Not understanding the past or the future.  
  
Urth, demigoddess of the past, Was the next to speak. She looked at Aislin, And murmured,  
  
"There was a Village, Alesund was its name. Some man did the wrong thing. He killed the Kraken. The She-Kraken did not like this one bit, To see her mate dragged behind a boat. Like a net of dead fish. Every ship that came her way, The She-Kraken would make pay. These ships would never go home. This was her revenge, For the loss of her mate.  
  
Back in Alesund, the widows were weeping. Their sons, fathers and brothers had not returned. Then they sent Kaie, defender of Alesund, The strongest, the bravest, and the fiercest. But alas, he would fail.  
  
In someway I know not how, The She-Kraken knew this was Alesund's hero. Seeking retribution, She returned the broken body of Kaie, Without life's blood pulsing through his veins.  
  
When his corpse returned, there was a sight to behold the nine Valkyries descended on Kaie And took him up to Valhalla, The final resting place of worthy heroes. The people were not very strong. They stopped their fishing, And became poor, For they had little to trade. This is the Past of Alesund."  
  
Skuld, demigoddess of the future, now spoke to Aislin, "This is your task and your destiny, The people of Alesund will not survive while the She-Kraken still draws breath.  
  
Take this ring, It has the most powerful poison That only a god can create. Do not open it, Unless you wish the death that it will unleash.  
  
I cannot say what will happen For more paths than one I see. Protect these people Or die trying. This is your task." Aislin looked at the small ring, The second of her gifts, (The first being the Past of Alesund) It was silver, with a stone, Red as dark dried blood.  
  
She new there must be a way to open it But now was not the time to try. She must trust her mistress that it could be opened. Verthandi stopped staring into nothing, And looked at Aislin  
  
"A present for our jewel The Breath of the Sea." The demigoddess whispered. As she dropped the pedant Into Aislin's open hand  
  
It was only as long as her smallest finger It was a six sided stone, With 3 wavy lines on one side. There was a hole on the top, Where a chain might go. Aislin bowed to Verthandi, Took the pendant and stashed it in a pocket. Verthandi grabbed her wrist and whispered "It has powers. Wonderful powers."  
  
With that, the Norns bid Aislin farewell. She went to her boat, and said past Alesund to Molde. Knowing that the She-Kraken would attack any boats Going to or coming from Alesund. She then continued her travels, uneventfully.  
  
When she reached the town, An old prophetess, Sibylla Short and weathered, cried out "She is the one! The one who will save us!"  
  
Aislin announced for all to hear "Give me a ship, And food and water, And, I will rid you of this horror. Or die trying." Without hesitation, The people of Alesund give her a boat The fastest and finest ship they possessed. It had fine tall masts and, 2 broad sails, And room enough for ten large men.  
  
Aislin left with food and water, and only these: Her sword Bjoerg, a magical weapon, Crafted for her by the legendary dwarf Andvari. The poisoned ring given to her by Skuld And the enchanted stone pendant from Verthandi  
  
She sailed out to a deep, dark part of the Ocean. On the third day a gigantic tentacle reached out of the shadowy depths, Wrapping around her ship like a baby clutching a rattle. Before she could act, Her ship was pulled down to the bottom of the ocean.  
  
  
  
  
  
She thought she had failed, When she noticed, although far beneath the waters surface, She was still breathing. Looking down she saw her pendant glow, And at last understood its powers. The Breath of the Sea, Gave its wearer the power to breath in the water.  
  
Bravely Aislin drew her sword, Ready to face the She-Kraken. Aislin tumbled out of her ship, Tossed by the mighty arms of the She-Kraken She lost her grip on her faithful sword Dropping it into a crevice of a rock.  
  
She swam over to the rock. And using all the strength she possessed, Aislin pried Bjoerg out of the crevice, Flinging the rock up And into the eye of the She Kraken.  
  
  
  
Green blood gushed forth into the ocean. With nothing more to do, Aislin opened the ring given to her by Skuld, Expecting not only the She-Kraken's death, but her own as well, When a bright shimmery powder covered Bjoerg.  
  
Impulsively she slashed at the tentacles, Filling the surrounding water With enveloping clouds of dark green blood, Swimming towards the She-Kraken's head, Aislin plunged her sword into the slimy column.  
  
One might think a sword as small as Bjoerg, although magical, Would not pierce the skin of the She-Kraken, But with the help of the mysterious poisoned powder from Skuld's ring It did. She had vanquished the mighty She-Kraken.  
  
Aislin, was forced to swim back to shore for four days, For her ship had been crushed by the She-Kraken. Upon her arrival, the people of Alesund cheered, For they saw she was alive, and knew she had won. The villagers threw a magnificent celebration in her name. Not wanting glamour, or honor, Her only desire being to help others, Although she accepted their grateful gift of a fine new boat. She took one last look at the joyful citizens of Alesund, And quietly departed when the celebration was at its peak.  
  
Looking towards Vingolf, Abode of all known goddesses, Aislin thanked the Norns for their assistance, And sailed off into the sunset, To help those in need, of Midgard. 


End file.
